Merah
by AqueousXback
Summary: Joonmyeon sangat menyukai warna merah. Sangking sukanya dengan warna merah, ia sering memadukannya dengan suatu apapun. Namun, sesuatu yang ia padukan dengan warna merah selalu saja menjadi tidak menarik. Mengapa? Apa yang salah? Padahal, Joonmyeon hanya ingin berkreasi dengan warna kesukaannya itu. [EXO Suho x Lay. SuLay. BL!]


"Aku bosan." Joonmyeon meletak pena dengan kasar di atas meja. Ia pun menguap sambil merenggangkan otot pada tubuhnya. Sesudahnya, ia menatap setumpuk buku yang memenuhi meja belajarnya. Ia menghela nafasnya gusar.

Joonmyeon berlalu meninggalkan kamarnya kemudian berjalan menuju perkarangan halaman belakang rumahnya. Ketika sampai, kedua maniknya langsung berbinar melihat satu kelinci gemuk jenis anggora putih. Ia pun menghampiri kelinci itu dengan terburu-buru lalu langsung memeluknya ketika telah sampai. Tak lupa, ia mengelus bulu-bulu putih yang terasa sangat lembut di telapak tangannya. Ini merupakan saat yang tepat untuk merenggangkan rasa penat pada otaknya.

Joonmyeon berdiri. Ia berbalik lalu berjalan menuju tempat penyimpanan alat berkebun. Ia pun mengambil satu alat kemudian kembali ke tempat yang dimana kelinci gemuk menggemaskan itu berada. Sesampainya, ia memangku kelinci itu di pahanya lalu mengelus bulu halus itu perlahan. Ia pun meraih satu alat yang diambilnya tadi di samping tubuhnya lalu mengarahkannya pada kelinci itu. Tanpa merasa berdosa, ia mendekatkan alat itu pada sang kelinci dan cipratan berwarna merah pun keluar. Makin lama, cipratan berwarna merah itu semakin banyak keluar hingga menjadi genangan cairan merah.

Joonmyeon pun menjauhkan alat itu dari sang kelinci lalu melemparnya sembarang. Ia menatap sang kelinci yang berada di pangkuannya. Ia menghela nafasnya kesal. "Selalu saja, seperti ini." Ia mengangkat sang kelinci ke hedapannya lalu menatapnya lekat.

"Padahal, aku ingin mewarnaimu dengan warna kesukaanku."

...

* * *

Jarum panjang menunjukkan angka sepuluh dan pendek menunjukkan angka tujuh. Yixing melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menelusuri jalanan sepi. Rasa was-was mengguncangnya kuat. Jalanan sepi, kehadiran bus kota, dan berita di televisi telah menghantui pikirannya tiada henti. Ia menyalahkan teman-teman yang tiba-tiba mengajaknya mengerjakan tugas kelompok tepat ketika bel pulang tadi. Bahkan tanpa tanggung-tanggung, ia menyeruakan segala sumpah serapah pada teman-temannya.

 _'Sekali lagi, kami himbau pada pemirsa dimanapun anda berada untuk tidak berada di luar rumah pada pukul 10_ _malam_ _ke atas.'_

Yixing menggertakkan giginya. Ketakutan pun mengguncangnya kuat. Sungguh, ia tidak ingin menjadi salah satu deretan korban penculikan yang marak terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Ia masih muda. Ia tak ingin berpulang ke kehidupan baka secepat ini.

Segala ucapan syukur langsung terucap di bibir Yixing ketika melihat halte bus yang berada sekitar lebih kurang seratus meter di depannya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Yixing pun berlari menuju halte bus itu. Sesampainya, ia langsung mendaratkan tubuhnya di kursi yang tersedia di halte itu kemudian segera menormalkan kembali pernapasannya yang menggebu.

'Syukurlah, aku masih selamat. Setidaknya untuk di halte ini, tidak ada satupun yang terjadi padaku.' batin Yixing.

Yixing memejamkan matanya perlahan. Ia menghela nafasnya pelan. Namun, ia langsung membuka kedua matanya lalu memutar seluruh pandangannya memeriksa keadaan halte ini. Terdapat satu orang berpakaian kantor. Selain itu, tak ada satupun insan yang berada di halte ini. Ia kembali mengucapkan rasa syukur karena ia tidak sendirian berada di halte ini. Setidaknya, jika ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba menculiknya, orang itu pasti bisa menolongnya bukan?

Waktu telah berlalu dan tak terasa jarum pendek telah berada di pertengahan angka sebelas dan dua belas. Yixing menggigit bibir bawahnya gusar. Ia berpikir, 'Apa tidak ada bus yang datang lagi?'. Ia berdiri lalu melihat jadwal kedatangan bus kota yang tertempel di belakangnya.

22:45 _KST_

Yixing melihat kalimat itu lalu memandang jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. 'Sudah lewat sepuluh menit. Tapi kenapa tidak ada satupun bus yang datang?' batinnya.

Yixing menoleh. Ia kedapatan seseorang berpakaian kantor itu berdiri. Entah mengapa kuduknya menjadi merinding. Seseorang itu tampak mengerikan.

Broom...

Terdengar suara mobil mendekat. Yixing menoleh ke arah mobil dan melihat mobil itu parkir di depan halte. Yixing menoleh lagi. Ia melihat seseorang itu berjalan memasuki mobil. Ketika pintu mobil tertutup, mobil itu langsung melaju meninggalkan halte.

'Ternyata, dia dijemput.'

Sekarang, tinggallah Yixing sendiri. Yixing menggigit bibir bawahnya khawatir. Sudah hampir jam sebelas dan tak ada satupun bus yang datang. Yang ada, jalanan semakin sepi. Ia benar-benar takut. Ia ingin pulang ke rumah dan mengakhiri seluruh ketakutan ini.

Yixing melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya. Sekarang sudah jam sebelas lewat lima menit. Tubuhnya gemetar. Ia benar-benar ketakutan. Di keadaan sepi dan sunyi seperti ini, ia bisa mendengar segala sesuatu. Seperti suara kaleng yang terjatuh, dan lain sebagainya. Itu membuatnya semakin ketakutan dan rasanya ingin menangis.

Tap.

Tap.

Yixing terperanjat. Ia bisa mendengar suara ketukan sepatu yang ingin mendekat. Suara itu berada di arah kanannya. Ia menoleh. Sontak, wajah manisnya langsung memucat parah.

'Oh. Tidak.'

...

* * *

Joonmyeon bosan. Tidak ada satupun yang dapat menghilangkan kebosanannya. Bahkan, bermain kelinci pun tidak ampuh untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya. Malah, _mood_ -nya memburuk dibuatnya.

Joonmyeon berdiri dari tidurnya. Ia menoleh ke jendela yang berada di kirinya. Ia bisa melihat langit malam melalui jendela kamarnya. Sekejap, ia langsung menatap ke jam digital yang terletak di atas meja nakas. Ia bisa melihat angka di jam itu yang menunjukkan 11:47 _p.m_. Ia berdiri lalu berjalan keluar kamar hingga rumah.

Bagi Joonmyeon.

Ini saat yang tepat untuk berjalan-jalan.

...

* * *

Wajah Yixing memucat tatkala seseorang itu semakin mendekat. Ia tak bisa melihat siapa orang itu. Tidak ada pencahayaan yang lain selain halte ini.

Orang itu makin dekat.

Yixing semakin ketakutan. Tubuhnya gemetar.

Orang itu makin dekat. Bahkan, sekitar dua puluh langkah lagi.

Yixing merengkuh tubuhnya seerat mungkin. Sebenarnya, ia bisa saja langsung berlari ketika orang itu mendekat. Namun, tenaganya hilang sekejap dimakan oleh ketakutannya. Ia benar-benar takut. Ia tak bisa melakukan apapun. Berlari pun rasanya tak bisa dilakukan. Ia pun memejamkan matanya rapat. Ia tak tahu, bahkan tak mau tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya.

Tiba-tiba.

Yixing mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Ia merasakan tubuhnya menghangat, seperti ada orang yang memeluknya. Perlahan, ia membuka matanya.

Ternyata benar.

Terdapat seseorang yang memeluk tubuh Yixing. Yixing pun menatap seseorang itu sambil menebak siapakah dia. Ia terperanjat ketika seseorang itu melepaskan pelukannya lalu menangkupkan wajahnya.

"T-Taekwoon- _hyung_?"

Seseorang yang dipanggil Taekwoon oleh Yixing tersenyum. Ia pun menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi Yixing. "Yixing- _ah_ , apa kau sakit?"

Bukannya menjawab, Yixing malah memukul-mukul Taekwoon dan perlahan ia pun menangis. "Dasar Taekwoon- _hyung_ bodoh."

Taekwoon yang menjadi korban pukulan pun mencoba menghentikan aksi tak terduga Yixing. "Kau kenapa Yixing- _ah_?"

"Taekwoon- _hyung_ bodoh."

"Sudah hentikan Yixing. Sakit tau."

"Taekwoon- _hyung_ bodoh." Perlahan Yixing menghentikan gerakan tangan memukuli Taekwoon.

Melihat Yixing yang sudah jinak, Taekwoon menangkupkan wajah Yixing lalu menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi Yixing. "Tenangkan dirimu Yixing- _ah_. Setelah kau merasa cukup tenang, katakan padaku ada apa?" ucapnya lembut.

Yixing menghela nafasnya perlahan kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku sangat ketakutan."

"Aku sudah menunggu lama disini, tapi tidak ada satupun bus yang datang."

"Jalanan makin sepi dan waktu sudah di atas jam sepuluh, bahkan sudah jam sebelas lewat."

"Aku takut saat tiba-tiba ada orang yang datang mendekat. Aku pikir, itu adalah penculik."

"Dan ternyata, orang itu Taekwoon- _hyung_."

"Dasar Taekwoon- _hyung_ bodoh. Bagaimana bisa kau memakai baju serba hitam seperti ini? Kau membuatku sangat takut _hyung_."

Taekwoon tersenyum. Direngkuhnya tubuh Yixing. Ternyata, Yixing ini sangat takut karena mengira ia adalah penculik yang marak diberitakan di berbagai siaran televisi. Ia pun mengusap surai hitam Yixing. "Lagipula, bagaimana bisa kau menunggu lama di halte ini? Apa kau tidak membaca pesan dariku?"

"Pesan?"

"Ya, pesan. Apa kau menghilangkan _handphone_ -mu lagi?"

Yixing melepas diri dari pelukan Taekwoon. Ia pun memeriksa isi tasnya mencari handphone lalu meraihnya ketika dapat. Ia menekan tombol menghidupkan layar dan terlihatlah sederet notifikasi di sana.

10:03 _p.m_.

 _'Yixing-_ ah _, aku sudah berada di depan gerbang.'_

10:07 _p.m_.

 _'Yixing-_ ah _...'_

10:15 _p.m_.

 _'Yixing-_ ah _. Maaf, aku tidak bisa menunggumu. Ada keperluan mendadak yang harus ku kerjakan. Mungkin ini membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Kalau kau sudah pulang, menetap saja dulu di rumah Baekhyun, nanti aku jemput.'_

Yixing menatap Taekwoon yang berada di sampingnya. Perasaan bersalah pun mendominasi dirinya.

"Maafkan aku, _hyung_. Aku tidak mengecek _handphone_ -ku."

Taekwoon mengusak surai hitam Yixing pelan. "Aku tau kau risih dengan _handphone_. Tapi setidaknya ceklah _handphone_ -mu sesekali. Apalagi di saat seperti ini."

Yixing mengangguk.

"Justru, aku yang jauh lebih ketakutan." ucap Taekwoon. Ia pun tersenyum ketika Yixing menatapnya. "Saat aku menjemputmu di rumah Baekhyun dan Baekhyun sendiri bilang kau tidak ada disana, aku langsung panik dan khawatir. Saat itu juga aku merasa sangat takut. Aku takut akan terjadi apa-apa padamu."

"Aku mencarimu kemanapun dan kau tidak bisa kutemukan. Aku benar-benar khawatir. Aku berharap semoga kau baik-baik saja. Ternyata, harapanku terkabul."

Taekwoon merengkuh tubuh Yixing kemudian menghirup wewangian dari surai hitam itu.

"Aku menemukanmu di halte ini tanpa ada satupun yang buruk terjadi padamu."

Yixing menutup kedua matanya. Ia membalas pelukan Taekwoon dan menyamankan diri disana.

"Terima kasih banyak, Taekwoon- _hyung_."

...

* * *

Brak!

Joonmyeon langsung melempar sebuah karung yang-entah-apa-isinya ke dalam ruangan setelah bersusah payah menyeretnya. Ia mengatur nafasnya sejenak lalu berjalan menghampiri karung itu. Kemudian ia pun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari karung itu dengan menyeretnya lagi.

Bug!

Joonmyeon terjatuh ketika sesuatu yang ternyata seorang manusia-berjenis-kelamin-perempuan menggerakkan kakinya hingga tak sengaja menendang perutnya. Ia bangkit lalu mendekati sang perempuan yang terus bergerak mundur. Sang perempuan tak bisa bergerak mundur lagi karena punggungnya telah bersentuhan dengan tembok. Perempuan itu berteriak. Namun sayang, teriakannya terhambat oleh kain yang disumpelkan ke mulutnya.

Joonmyeon berjongkok di hadapan perempuan itu. Ia melepas ikatan kain di belakang kepala perempuan itu lalu membuang kain itu sembarang. Ia pun menatap lekat wajah perempuan itu kemudian telapak tangannya terulur untuk mengusap pipi perempuan itu.

"Kau sangat cantik." Jemari Joonmyeon bergerak menuju kepala perempuan itu lalu mengusap surai yang tergerai itu pelan. "Aku menyukaimu."

Joonmyeon mengernyit ketika perempuan itu membuang wajah menghindar darinya. Sekejap, ia menghadapkan wajah perempuan itu ke hadapannya secara paksa.

"Menjauh dariku." desis perempuan itu kelam.

Seringai tercetak di wajah Joonmyeon. "Tidak akan." Ia merogoh saku _hoodie_ hitam yang dikenakannya. "Karena aku menyukaimu. Aku ingin meriasmu dengan warna kesukaanku."

Manik perempuan itu membulat seketika. Sebuah pisau berada tepat di pipinya. Ia bisa merasakan rasa dingin yang mencekam dari benda tajam itu.

"Biarkan aku berkreasi dengan warna kesukaanku, cantik."

Tes.

Aliran darah turun tanpa dosa membasahi pipi tirus sang perempuan. Ia meringis bahkan berteriak ketika merasakan benda tajam itu menembus daging pada pipinya. Disaat ini, ia berharap semoga ada yang menolongnya. Termasuk polisi. Ia sangat berharap semoga polisi datang dan menangkap laki-laki gila ini.

Meskipun ia tahu.

Kemungkinan harapannya terkabul sekitar nol koma satu persen.

...

* * *

Yixing menghentikan langkahnya seketika saat tiba di hadapan papan pengumuman. Ada satu pengumuman yang menarik atensinya untuk menjeda sejenak perjalanan menuju ke kelas. Ia pun membaca secara seksama satu berita yang telah disusun redaksi sekolah di papan pengumuman.

' _Satu teman kita, Bae Joohyun, menjadi korban ke-sekian kasus penculikan'_

Yixing menggigit bibir bawahnya sembari mengepalkan telapak tangannya. Lagi, penculikan itu kembali terjadi dan ini menimpa satu siswi di sekolahnya. Menurutnya, Seoul tidaklah aman lagi. Bagaimana bisa kasus penculikan ini terus terjadi? Apa pihak kepolisian tutup mulut akan kasus ini? Entahlah. Ini semua bukan urusannya. Namun, ini membuatnya gelisah.

Setelah puas membaca portal berita di papan pengumuman, Yixing melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelas yang berada di lantai dua. Ia menelusuri koridor sepi hingga sampai ke tangga menuju lantai dua. Ia menaiki tangga itu dan tanpa sadar bertemu dengan siswa sepantarannya. Ia juga tanpa sadar melewati siswa itu. Berselang detik kemudian, ia berhenti sejenak lalu melihat kembali ke tangga menuju lantai bawah. Ia melihat siswa itu berjalan santai melewati anakan demi anakan tangga hingga siswa itu menghilang dari ruang lingkup pandangannya. Ia pun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelas. Selama perjalanannya, ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada siswa itu. Sungguh, ia tidak ingin berprasangka buruk saat ini. Namun, gelagat siswa itu kerap menghantui benaknya.

Entah ini benar atau tidak.

Yixing bisa melihat siswa itu menyeringai puas melalui lirikan matanya.

...

* * *

Joonmyeon menatap datar pada tumpukan kertas beramplop yang jatuh ketika ia baru membuka lokernya. Ia memijat dahinya sambil memejamkan matanya. 'Sepertinya aku harus mengunci lokerku.' batinnya. Ia berjongkok kemudian memungut kertas beramplop itu. Sesudahnya, ia meletak kertas-kertas beramplop itu di kotak sampah terdekat. Setelah beres, ia kembali menuju loker lalu mengambil serial komik dari loker itu, menutupnya, kemudian berjalan menjauhi loker sambil membaca serial komik itu. Di halaman ke-lima, ia menemukan satu kertas tempel berwarna ungu.

 _Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Datanglah ke hotel saat pulang sekolah nanti._

 _Tertanda,_

 _X_

Joonmyeon tersenyum miring. Diletaknya kertas tempel berwarna ungu itu di bagian belakang sampul komik. Ia kembali membaca komik setelah waktu sekian detik miliknya dicuri oleh kertas tempel berwarna ungu tersebut.

...

* * *

"Terima kasih" ucap Joonmyeon setelah menerima kunci dari _receptionist_. Ia berjalan sambil menatap gantungan kunci kamar yang bertuliskan angka 227. Ia telah berada di depan _lift_ lalu menatap datar pintu _lift_ yang tertutup. Pintu terbuka dan masuklah ia ke dalam _lift_ itu kemudian menekan tombol angka empat.

Joonmyeon telah tiba di lantai empat. Ia pun celingak-celinguk mencari kamar nomor 227. Sekian menit telah berlalu, tibalah ia di depan kamar nomor 227. Ia membuka kamar itu dengan memutar kunci yang terperangkap dalam lubang. Pintu telah terbuka sempurna, memperlihatkan kondisi kamar yang tak ada insan disana. Ia memasuki kamar lalu menutup pintu dengan pelan.

"Tidak biasanya kau telat lima menit."

Joonmyeon menoleh. Ia terpaku. Ia merasakan kedua pipinya memanas entah diketahui apa penyebabnya.

"A-Aku ada urusan sebentar." tanggap Joonmyeon gugup. Ia kembali menatap seseorang yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Ia tak berkutik ketika seseorang itu mengusap lembut pipinya.

Joonmyeon menatap lekat seseorang yang berada beberapa senti di hadapannya ini. Ia meneguk ludahnya perlahan. Bibir ranum merah delima, leher jenjang putih bersinar bak porselen, dan _sweater_ berwarna merah yang dikenakan seseorang itu telah berhasil membuatnya kepanasan.

"Joonmyeon- _ah_ , kau sakit? Kau berkeringat banyak." Seseorang itu menempelkan punggung tangannya di kening Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon tak tahan. Ia pun langsung berbalik mendorong tubuh seseorang itu hingga punggung orang itu menabrak dinding. Tanpa keraguan, ia membentur bibirnya menghisap dan melumat habis-habisan bibir ranum merah delima itu. Seseorang itu tak mau kalah dan membalas semua lumatan ganas dari sang dominan tanpa menyadari lenguhan meluncur mulus dalam tiap kecupan.

Cumbuan Joonmyeon turun ke dagu seseorang itu lalu menggigit dan menghisap berbagai sisi leher jenjang hingga terciptalah beberapa bekas berwarna merah di sana. Setelah puas, ia menjauhkan bibirnya perlahan dari leher jenjang itu. Ia menatap lekat wajah seseorang itu lalu memeluk erat tubuh rampingnya.

"Baru dua hari hubungan kita rehat sejenak. Kau malah sudah kembali berulah."

Joonmyeon mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh ramping itu. "Ini semua salahku, Yixing- _ah_. Aku yang terlalu posesif."

"Aku hanya.."

"Takut kehilanganmu."

Seseorang itu –Yixing tersenyum lembut menampakkan cengkungan di pipi kanannya. Ia membalas pelukan Joonmyeon dengan sangat erat kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Joonmyeon.

"Jangan cemburu berlebihan lagi pada kakak tiriku ya, Joonmyeon- _ah_. Jangan beranggapan kalau aku akan meninggalkanmu. Aku akan selalu menjadi pendampingmu, penguatmu di saat kau terpuruk, dan penyembuh di saat kau terluka. Aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu. Aku adalah milikmu selamanya."

"Terima kasih Yixing- _ah_. Terima kasih banyak." ucap Joonmyeon. "Aku tidak akan mengulangi kesalahanku lagi."

Yixing tertawa kecil. "Nah, begitu dong."

Joonmyeon melepas pelukannya. Ia mengangkat surai yang menutupi dahi Yixing lalu menciumnya pelan dan dalam. Yixing tersenyum kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya perlahan untuk merasakan ciuman Joonmyeon di dahinya.

Sekian menit kemudian, Joonmyeon mengakhiri ciumannya di dahi Yixing. Ia menangkupkan wajah manis Yixing lalu menatapnya lamat. Ibu jarinya pun bergerak menyapu permukaan bibir bawah Yixing yang tebal. "Kau sangat menggoda Yixing- _ah_. Bahkan ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu se-vulgar ini."

Yixing tersenyum. "Aku sengaja."

"Selain aku ingin bertemu denganmu dan membawamu kembali ke arah yang normal," Yixing mendekat ke telinga Joonmyeon. "Aku.."

Joonmyeon terpaku. Ia merasakan hembusan halus dan jilatan manja di cuping telinganya.

"Ingin bersenang-senang denganmu." desah Yixing pelan.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu.."

"Joonmyeon- _ah_."

Joonmyeon tak tahan. Dibawanya Yixing dengan _bridal style_ ke tempat tidur kemudian menindih tubuh ramping itu lalu langsung melumat tanpa ampun bibir menggoda itu sambil mengusel sedikit perut dan dada yang berbalut _sweater_ merah. Setelah melumat bibir menggoda dan mencetak tanda kepemilikan di leher jenjang yang indah, ia pun membuka _sweater_ merah yang dikenakan Yixing tidak sabaran lalu langsung menghisap dan menjilati seluruh tubuh bagian depan maupun belakang Yixing tanpa terkecuali.

Joonmyeon sangat menikmati apa yang ia lakukan saat ini. Apalagi ditambah dengan lenguhan manja dan menggoda yang menyapu halus gendang telinganya. Ia semakin mencintai Yixing dibuatnya. Yixing memang paling mengerti apa yang menjadi kesukaannya.

Warna merah.

Joonmyeon sangat menyukai warna merah.

Apalagi warna merah itu berpadu pada Zhang Yixing –sosok yang sangat berharga baginya. Rasanya ia berada di suatu euforia yang membuatnya mabuk melayang dan terjatuh ke hamparan gumpalan awan yang empuk.

Warna merah dan Zhang Yixing.

Merupakan salah dua hal di dunia ini yang ia cintai sepenuhnya. Salah dua hal di dunia ini yang membawanya ke kehidupan yang indah dan sederhana. Salah dua hal di dunia ini yang berhasil menjauhkan kata 'kejam' atas penilaiannya akan roda kehidupan di dunia.

"ARGH! Pelan-pelan.. Joonmyeon- _ah_.. nhh.. s-sakit.."

"Benarkah? Padahal kita sudah kelewat sering melakukan ini. Kenapa bisa sakit, hm?"

\- end -

* * *

" _Dimana Yixing? Aku ingin bicara dengannya."_

"Bersabarlah sedikit, bu. Sebentar lagi aku tiba di kamarnya."

" _Apa Yixing berada di hotel?"_

"Ya."

" _Wah wah, itu tandanya kau harus sering-sering berada di rumah untuk menjaga adikmu Taekwoon-_ ah _."_

"Bagaimana aku harus sering-sering di rumah? Pekerjaanku sebagai direktur utama hotel ini yang membuatku jarang di rumah. Sehari tidak datang, pasti ada masalah menghampiri."

" _Baiklah, baiklah. Ibu mengerti. Jadi, sampai kapan ibu menunggu untuk bicara dengan Yixing, hm?"_

"..."

" _Taekwoon-_ ah _. Kau masih disana?"_

"Sepertinya ibu harus bersabar. Yixing sedang bermain dengan Joonmyeon."

" _Apa? Baiklah. Dasar anak kelebihan hormon."_

"Meskipun begitu, mereka adalah anakmu bu."

" _Kecuali Kim Joonmyeon. Ibu tak sudi menganggap anak keterbelakangan mental itu sebagai bagian dari keluarga kita. Ingin sekali, ibu menjauhkan anak itu sejauh-jauhnya dari Yixing."_

"Jika ibu benar-benar melakukan itu, Yixing tak akan segan untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri."

" _Demi kebahagiaan Yixing, ibu terpaksa menerima si Kim Joonmyeon itu."_

"Ngomong-ngomong, bu. Sebenarnya aku tidak tahan melihat mereka yang selalu bermain. Bagaimana kalau langsung dinikahkan saja. Sepertinya pertunangan tidaklah cukup untuk Yixing dan Joonmyeon."

" _Tidak, tidak. Tunggu sampai Joonmyeon memiliki penghasilan tetap. Baru bisa dinikahkan."_

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mewariskan perhotelan ini pada Joonmyeon."

" _Jangan sembarangan kau Taekwoon!"_

"Aku hanya bercanda, bu."

" _Jangan buat ibu jantungan."_

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Ngomong-ngomong bu, Ada pekerjaan yang harus ku selesaikan sekarang."

" _Baiklah, sampai jumpa Taekwoon_ -ah _. Jaga Yixing baik-baik. Sampai jumpa."_

"Oke. Jaga kesehatanmu, bu. Jangan sampai sakit."


End file.
